


Stubborn Dedication

by wanderingjedihistorian (RangerJedi67)



Series: Playing in the Soft Wars Sandbox [10]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Banter, Cody makes sure Rex takes care of himself, Comfort, Gen, Good big brother Cody, Protective CC-2224 | Cody, Rex is stubborn, Star Wars AU - Soft Wars, Stubborn little brother Rex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27585560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RangerJedi67/pseuds/wanderingjedihistorian
Summary: Rex always looks after his men. Sometimes, he needs a reminder to look after himself too. Good thing Cody is there.
Series: Playing in the Soft Wars Sandbox [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725601
Comments: 10
Kudos: 149
Collections: Open Source Soft Wars





	Stubborn Dedication

**Author's Note:**

> Time for some brotherly bonding!
> 
> Many thanks to Evilkillerpoptarts and Shira for betaing!

CWCWCWCWCW

The Marshal Commander side of Cody liked working with the 501st because he knew Rex’s men were well trained. The ori’vod side often found it frustrating because Rex didn’t always know when to _stop._ Making him do so often required a combination of superior officer insistence and big brother force. 

“I should…” Rex tried, as he attempted once again to think of something else he needed to do.

Cody had already told him he was done. The blond could continue to be stubborn, but the Cody was holding firm. _And_ he was the older brother. He could absolutely out stubborn Rex’ika. His ori’vod pride demanded it.

“The only thing you should be doing is resting,” The Commander said firmly, his authoritative Marshal Commander tone in full force.

The Captain sighed.

“Cody…”

“Everything is secure. The wounded have been tended. Patrols from both the 212th and the 501st are keeping a lookout. Watch rotations are set up for the rest of the night. For once, even all of our Jedi are resting. So, it’s time for you to do the same while you can,” the older clone countered, tone having gentled but leaving no room for argument. 

Rex still tried to argue anyway, but a stern look finally got him to relent. 

“It was a rough day,” the blond said, looking tired. 

It was Cody’s turn to sigh. The day had been rough, but unfortunately for them all, most days were. This one just happened to be rougher than most, though it ended better than some. He threw his arm around Rex’s shoulders and guided him to the small tent they were going to share for the night. It was right next to the one their Jedi shared and just across from the one their command staffs were sharing. Close to those that might need them, but still separate enough to give them a bit of space to just _breathe_. 

“Yes, it was. But you’ve seen to your men, Captain. Now it’s time to see to yourself,” Cody told him. He gently added, “Or let me do it, Rex’ika.”

Rex stopped protesting altogether as they entered their tent. He knew it was a losing battle when his ori’vod was this determined. And he was _tired._ He also couldn’t help the part of him that liked being able to just listen to Cody’s orders and let himself be looked after for a change. Cody had always represented safety and protection for him. Even now, it was easier to rest when Cody was with him. His ori’vod was a fierce protector of all who were “his.” In many ways, Rex knew that he himself was the first person that Cody had consciously chosen as his. He didn’t have to be Captain Rex of Torrent Company when it was just him and Cody; likewise, Cody didn’t have to be Marshal Commander Cody of the 7th Sky Corps. They could be just Cody and Rex. Just brothers. They could relax and rest. Right now, Rex conceded, even if only in the privacy of his own mind, he needed that. There had been a few close calls too many with his men that day and he was struggling to settle down. Letting Cody fuss over him was soothing in a way he had never expected. Maybe it was the fact that Cody was still _there_ to fuss, maybe it was that he still wanted to, even while surrounded by war. Whatever it was, Rex was glad for it. He realized his mind was drifting a bit too much.

“Come on, Rex. You need water, a ration bar, and some sleep. Your men are as safe as they can be right now. You’ve seen to everything,” Cody murmured softly. 

The blond let himself be guided to sit on one of the cots. A moment later a ration bar and a canteen were pushed into his hands. He offered his brother a tired smile after he pulled off his bucket. 

“Gedet’ye. You always know when I need you to push,” Rex admitted. 

Cody returned the tired smile with one of his own. 

“Perks of being the older brother.” 

The blond mustered the energy for a tired laugh. 

Cody removed his own helmet, then sat down on the cot next to Rex with his own ration bar and canteen. They spent a few minutes in comfortable silence as they ate and drank. The chances for quiet moments like this were always appreciated.

The younger clone bumped their shoulders together. “So how did the Jedi all end up in their tent before we did, Codes?”

The dark-haired one snorted out a laugh. “Apparently one of Obi-Wan’s crechemates, kind of their equivalent of a batch, I guess…well one of them is a healer. He had a comm call with her yesterday. _I_ don’t need the Force to know she was pestering him about not looking after himself well enough. So, I’m guessing that if _he_ is being harassed into resting, he’s just passing it down the line.”

It was the blond’s turn to snort. “So, you’re taking lessons from your General?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Cody replied, face the picture of innocence. 

Rex laughed, feeling more and more of the tension leeching out of his shoulders as the minutes went by. 

In moments like that, Rex found himself thanking Fox’s bit of the Force for whatever it was that led to Cody deciding to take him under his wing. Growing up would have been…well. He didn’t really like to dwell on those possibilities. But he definitely wouldn’t have wanted to face this war without someone like his ori’vod to talk to when the burdens of leadership weighed heavier than normal, wouldn’t have wanted to face it without someone he could trust absolutely, that would tell him it was ok to stop when he struggled. It did make him wonder. Did Cody let anyone take care of _him_ like this? Did he let General Kenobi, now that they were...whatever it was they were calling themselves? Rex hoped so. Cody deserved that.

CWCWCWCWCW


End file.
